For the Love of Fire
by Cheesy Cazzie
Summary: Hi, I'm Magenta. I’m sixteen & live in an orphanage. What a bore right? Nothing interesting could ever happen to me...or so I thought. Hogwarts has invited me. How hard can it be to tame a 16 yr old girl? A LOT harder then they thought!


Disclaimer : I only own Magenta and Flare...(Well technically Lauren owns Flare...but meeeh)

Hi there! This my first story so be kind.

Thankyou to Lauren! She helped me write this story and also made me a banner for it which can't be shown on here :(

Well on to the story!

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Magenta was walking down the path that went through the playground. The orphanage had come here as a field trip, all the others were playing around with there friends. But not Magenta, she had no friends. All the other kids in the orphanage avoided her, mostly just because of her eyes. Her eyes were black and let's face it. That is just not ordinary. _Hell, I would avoid me to if I were them. _  
Magenta had blonde hair with black tips, almost like she had been burned or electrocuted, but they had been there for as long as she could remember; she is also mesmerized by fire. As she was walking along the park she saw something that caught her eye, could it be, yes, it was, it was a lighter. She picked it up, she had known that her parents had used these to smoke; she also knew that smoking kills you. But she also knew that fire comes out of it, as she was trying to find out how to light it Ms. Blooma had come within reach of her, therefore being able to see what Magenta had in her hand, Magenta swiftly hid the lighter in her pocket, as she knew that you were suppose to report anything that you found, but she wanted to keep this so badly.  
"Qué es eso, Magenta?" asked Ms. Blooma  
"Uh… err… pronombre, Ma'am", replied Magenta.  
"Por mí, ningún problema  
God, she's got to get a life.  
At the orphanage everyone must learn how to speak Spanish, but only in the morning do you essentially have to address it. _Let's hope no one speaks to me for the next five minutes, then no more Spanish! YAY! _  
Even though Magenta was the best in the class at Spanish, she still utterly hated it.  
Ms. Blooma is the head of the orphanage; she is tall with dark brown hair, which is turning grey. She is always wearing either amethyst or grey clothes. She would never be seen wearing a pair of jeans; she's the old style person.  
Magenta on the other hand, was wearing black flared jeans, with flames from the bottom to just below the knee. She was wearing a black top with writing on it, the writing said: 'Warning: I'm having a blonde moment' in red.  
Magenta hates people in pink, she hates the colour pink, everyone in pink is either anxious for attention or just needs a punch in the face, _or maybe a rock… yeah, that'll be superior. _  
What she hated the most was slutty-preppy people, people with blonde hair wearing pink with high heels that are higher then the person they are standing next to, even though most the time there talking on their preppy mobiles to their preppy loser, so-called boyfriends.  
As she was walking away, she came upon a spot on the ground, it was weird because bushes and trees closed it in, and the only way in was through the thin part of one bush.  
As she sat down, she saw something glowing bright orange and red in the bush, almost like it was on fire, out of her fascination of fire, she stashed that away in her pocket a long with the lighter she had found. When she got home she would have to put in her box of treasure everything she had picked up.  
As she was pondering on what she would do, day-dreaming about being able to have magical powers and that she could turn people into frogs, a girl by the name of Darcy came running into the bush, hid and didn't even realize that Magenta was there.  
_Stupid game of hide 'n' seek, I hate them, so childish, maybe a game of 'beat up the youngest' would be better…_  
Magenta was also the oldest one in the orphanage, but still the strangest. After Darcy had left, Magenta took the stone out of her pocket. As she touched it with her bare hands, the stone scalded her. _That's weird, how come it didn't scald me when I picked it up off of the ground…_ When she looked down into her pant pocket she saw that there was a burn mark. _Hey, why is the stone cooling down now I've taken it out of my pocket…looks like I'm going to have to keep it out of that pocket… _  
"Children, Children! We are going back now, come along children"  
_Damn, looks like I'm going to have to go, well these are mine, no matter what anyone says. _  
As Magenta was walking onto the bus, she found that only one seat was empty, _good, just the way I like, it by myself. _Magenta also hated sitting next to people she hates. Which is everyone.  
When they got to the orphanage, although Ms. Blooma said that tea would be ready soon and no one was to go to their dorms. Magenta headed straight there, but as she knew that no one would be going into their dorms, she snuck into Samantha's dorm and stole a small chain to put her stone on, as surprisingly enough it had a hole perfect for it.  
Samantha was 14 years old. And was the preppiest person in the orphanage. A.K.A, Magenta's worse enemy; Samantha was the Ice-Queen of the orphanage, with only 2 "friends". Rosie and Katherine. They call themselves 'The Jives' _I call them, 'The Bitches' Wait, that would mean I am resign my title of the bitchiest person in the orphanage... no! I'm the bitch around here!_  
As she was walking towards her dorm, she heard footsteps behind here, she continued walking, not going any faster or slower. She heard the footsteps again, this time she quickened her pace, knowing that once she gets to her dorm that she would be safe. _Why is this thing following me, what is this thing that's following me? _She started running, but the footsteps always managed to keep up with her, _it can't be anyone in the orphanage, for one none of them can keep that silent, for two, I'm the fastest in the orphanage and these footsteps are keeping at my pace. _She turned around again, but no one was there. She just had to go around the corner and she would be in her room. _Only a few more feet…_ Magenta ran into her room, slammed the door behind her, and collapsed her back to the door. As she looked up she saw that her window was open… _I thought I closed it when we left… whoever has been in here could have taken ANYTHING. _She got up and walked towards her bedside table, opened up the draw, and saw that her chest wasn't there! _Who's the bastard that's stolen my stuff? What else did they take! Now I'm angry… But at least I have this stone, very weird stone may I add… _As she was tying the stone around her neck she heard someone else breathing, she quickly tied it up and turned around to try and bolt for the door. But what was in front of her was no door; it was some sort of creature, _looks like some sort of pig cross a dog, dopig! _The 'dopig' had Magenta pinned to the wall, it was reaching for her neck, Magenta, just being plain scared, screamed for her god damn life, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was in the same position, just with no Big Ugly fat thing in front of her. She felt her neck, were the stone was, there was some sort of burn mark, but it wasn't hurting her, surprisingly enough, almost like a scar. All she could remember from what happened was a blinding light, a very blindful light, and the monsters face, even though she didn't want to remember something so ugly... _What was with the light… She felt the stone itself, it was burning hot. Why is it hot to my hand but not to my neck?… and why did the light look like fire?… and why does this stone glow the colours of embers! WHY AM I CONFUSING MYSELF! run awaaaaaaaaay _

Sorry, but our main character has just run off. Please hold while we go find her.

* * *

Thanks for readin hope you liked it :P Please review and tell me what I can improve


End file.
